Now What?
by Kuki Kambara
Summary: The gang finally saved William and shutted XANA down thanks to Franz Hopper's sacrifice. But since then there are strange things going at Kadic... What will they do now that there is no world to save anymore? Is really XANA shutted down? R
1. The Day We Finally Did It

Hey, hey, hey!!! What's up??? My name is Kuki, actually that's my nickname but anyways, maybe it's the first time that you see my name on this side of Actually, I'm sure about it lol, but I always read fics here, specially the UxY ones... But I never leave reviews because I just don't have the time... So if you're the writer of an UxY fic... You're great!!!! Lol... I'm 99.9 sure that I read your fic... Mmmm... Actually I have no idea of what to say now... Well... Let's start with the fact that this is a new CL fic that I decided to write after reading some of the fics here, which are REALLY good!!!! Well... Also I would like you to know that I'm from Latin America, so my English is not very good, but I'll do my best xD!!! So I'll appreciate if in your reviews you can point out my grammar mistakes so that I can correct them okay??? And maybe you're asking yourselves "Why on earth she writes in English if she's from a Latin country???"... Well, I have an answer to that my friends lol... I think is much more exciting to write in English, plus, I get to practice lol...

Well... Enough of me... Let's start with the fic...

Oh... One more thing... This fic takes off after... Well, I actually don't know... Mmmmm... Wait a sec... I'm thinking... Oh!!!! I know!!!! It takes part some day when the Lyoko Gang gets to unplug XANA... You pick the day... But it's after season 3... Maybe during season 4... That's for sure lol!!!

Now we'll start with the fic... Enjoy!!!!!!

P.S: I won't waste time detailing character descriptions and stuff because I'm pretty sure that everyone here reading knows what this is all about right??? Right??? (Evil look on Kuki's face, she gets a knife out of nowhere lol) and I also don't plan on any OC's... No!!! Not the show!!! OC's!!!! Like in "Own Character" lol!!!! Well... If you want Ryan or Marissa on the fic just send a review...

Just kidding...

**CHAPTER 1 – THE**** DAY THAT WE FINALLY DID IT**

It was a beautiful day at Kadic. The sky was blue, the sun was yellow and Odd's hair was red... Gotcha!!!! Let's think that I never wrote that kay???

Again, just kidding!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful Sunday morning at Paris. The sky was blue and without a single cloud, the sun was bright yellow but the weather was nice, birds flying all over the city, parents taking their kids out for some cold ice cream or took them to the park for a picnic day...

But in a factory, far, far away form the city, there were a bunch of kids waiting for something that they have been dreaming of years and years before. For them, the day wasn't beautiful because of the weather or only because it was Sunday... It was beautiful for something that it would happen very, very soon...

"Finally... The time has come" said Jeremie Belpois

"Yeah... I would've never thought that this day was actually going to come..." said Ulrich Stern "Yumi, are you crying?" he asked worried

"Well... I can't say no..." answered Yumi Ishiyama

"Hey Yumi, don't be so sad... Now we'll have more time to focus on our lives, on ourselves..." Ulrich said, placing a hand on Yumi's shoulder, trying to cheer her up. He hated seeing Yumi sad, and then he added "Aren't you happy about that?"

"Well, yeah" said a non-convinced Yumi "But... I just can't stop thinking that... Well... I mean... Nah, never mind..." And she wiped a tear that was running though her face

"Hey, you can tell us Yumi, don't be afraid! Plus, you know that I'm a good listener right?" said Odd Della Robbia, trying to be funny. Well, it actually worked because Yumi was laughing now

"I mean, it's great that at last we're getting rid of XANA, yes, everything that he did was bad, like trying to kill us all and all of that... But... Thanks to him we met Aelita... Thanks to him I met you guys..." Yumi said, she wasn't crying anymore but she had a sad tone on her voice

"Yeah, I know what you mean" said Jeremie "But we have to do it, we have to shut down XANA, otherwise... He could wake up and we will have to start all over again... I wouldn't even like to think about that one..."

Everybody stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, just standing there, staring at the floor, thinking of everything they went through to get to this point, the point in were they were about to shut down the super-computer, the one that gave them good and bad times, the one that made them put their lines on the line for Kadic, for the world.

But then a voice interrupted the thoughts, it was Aelita's, whom she hadn't talked though the hole day

"Do you remember when I got materialized for the first time?" she said with a soft voice. Everybody smiled at that thought, remembering that moment

"Yeah, that was a great day, I still can't believe that our Einstein could pull that off!" Odd exclaimed, poiting at a very ashamed Jeremie

"Nah, that was nothing..." Jeremie said, rubbing the back of his neck "Well... I have to admit that at first it was difficult to find an anti-virus but then... The answer was there all along! I just had to look in Lyoko's program, seach for XANA's files and then..."

"Odd! Look at what you've done!" Yumi interrupted, while everyone was laughing as Jeremie tried to explain how he had found the anti-virus

"Come on Einstein! Don't be so modest, you ARE a genius, believe it or not!" Odd said sarcastically, as he wrapped one arm around Jeremie's shoulder and with the other one Odd patted his chest "We wouldn't be here without you... Aelita wouldn't be here without you"

"Odd's right... You know, Jer? Thanks... You saved me from whatever XANA had planned for me..." A happy Aelita said, and then she came to Jeremie and kissed him on the cheek. Jeremie just stood there like a statue, a blushed statue. Everyone laughed again

"Hey, do you remember our first prom?" An excited Ulrich said

"How can I forget? Kadic was almost crushed by an angry giant teddy bear and I wasn't there!" Said a sad Odd, looking to the floor

"Yeah, that was pretty crazy... Remember Jim's face, Ulrich?" exclaimed Yumi

"Of course!" laughed Ulrich "That scared the crap out of him! I wished I had a camera..."

"And do you remember the time that Yumi and Odd swapped bodies" Jeremie said almost choking from laughing

"Hey! That's not funny!" An angry Yumi said "We agreed thet we wouldn't talk about that one ever again!"

"Yeah, that's right!" said Odd, backing her up "Hey Einstein, why don't YOU try to wear a bra and..." He began but quickly a blushed Yumi covered Odd's mouth with her head and said "Nothing, nothing, right Odd?" And she pinched Odd in the back

"Right, right... Ow! That hurts Yumi!" Odd said, rubbing his back. Everybody laughed at the funny situation.

"And do you remember guys when Odd triplicate? Ulrich said

"We don't want to" everyone said in unison, Odd looked away offended and said "Hey! How come you didn't liked having three handsome, funny and svelte Odds?

"I think it was kind of funny" said Jeremie

"What?! It was more of a nightmare, let's say!" Ulrich yelled

"Well, I actually think it was kind of funny too... Although he... Well, them... They finished with the cafeteria's food" Yumi said

"You've got to be kidding me!" said a shocked Ulrich, his eyes wide open and looking at Yumi and Jeremie in disbelief

"But please remind me to never try to give him a new power ever again, I think Odd's pretty good with his laser arrows" Jeremie said laughing, while Ulrich and Yumi joined him

"Well, that won't be necessary 'cause we're shutting XANA remember?" said a sad Aelita. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her shocked. If anyone should be happy for shutting XANA down, it should be Aelita

"Hey Aelita, what's wrong? You haven't talked for a while now..." Odd said worrying about her

"I'm just thinking... That I lived in Lyoko... I have a lot of memories there, although I wasn't able to breath, eat, feel, sleep and even dream, I could see, I knew that I had a purpose there... But there was the last time that I saw my dad... I mean, he sacrificed himself for us... For the world... And even for Lyoko... And... I... I don't know if my dad would've wanted us to... Just give up like this... I think he would've wanted us to finally defeat XANA... Well... Not defeat XANA... But to make him good and useful... Because... That's why my dad created him... And I'm not sure if I want to give up just like dad..." Aelita said. Everyone stared at her, they felt her pain, even though she wasn't crying, they saw the pain in her eyes, in her gestures. And they had nothing to say to her, because they knew that she was right and there was nothing to argue there

"Aelita..." was the only thing that Yumi was able to say, as she went to hug her. Now Aelita was sobbing on Yumi's shoulder, she couldn't hold her tears anymore, her tears were a sign of fright, of sadness, of terror. Signs that no one could've predicted. And now Ulrich and Odd got closer to them, Odd was stroking Aelita's hair mand Ulrich was hugging her from Yumi's opposite side, but Jeremie just stood there. He had no idea of what to say, what to do. Just stood there, thinking of her pain, trying to figure out what was going though Aelita's mind now.

"Aelita" Jeremie finally said "If youy want... We could wait 'till you're ready... I mean... You know..."

"No" interrupted a determined Aelita while wiping her tears "We're doing it, we're shutting him down. We suffered enough. You guys suffered enough already to put my feelings on the line"

"But... Aelita..." started Jeremie

"I said no Jeremie!" shouted Aelita "I said we're doing it" and now with a soft tone she said "It's ok... Maybe what my father wanted was to just protect the world, no matter what... And now that I'm unlinked from Lyoko we can do that... So let's do it"

"If you say so..." said Jeremie. He went near the switch and gestured everyone to join him, so they did

"Now... This is it..." Ulrich said

"Yep... Freedom at last!" An excited Odd said, while punching the air

"Now... Who will do the honours?" Yumi asked

"I think Aelita is the one..." Jeremie said. Aelita stepped forward and grabbed the switch, everyone was nervious but waiting for Aelita to do it. Aelita's hands trembled. She hesitated for a second and said "I can't do it... Jeremie, I thing it's your right... After all, you were the one who found out the supercomputer"

"O... Ok..." said Jeremie and he stepped forward as Aelita took his place in the round "Are you sure? Lyoko was your home..." he began but Aelita just smiled and she said "Yeah, you're right... It was. Now this is my home, with all of you guys" everyone smiled and got in a group hug as Jeremie said "Bye bye XANA... Thanks for everything" and then he pulled down the switch. Finally they did it. They finally defeated XANA.

"This is my home after all" was the only thing Aelita could think as everyone celebrated "Thanks dad..."

Yay!!!! My first chapter!!! Did you like it? Did you not like it? I'm sure you like it... Right? Right? (Again, Kuki gets a kunai out of nowhere lol)

Well, the only thing that I have to say is that every "memory" that the gang remembered earlier (The giant teddy bear, Odd and Yumi swapping bodies and the three Odds) where each from the first three seasons (Teddygozila, A Fine Mess and Triple Trouble, respectively) which are episodes that I love and made me laugh a lot lol... So I think that's it... Hope you have enjoyed and please R&R!!!!!


	2. Back in the Picture

Yo yo yo! What's up everyone? Here's Kuki back with a brand new, out of the oven chapter! I just want to say thanks to everyone who took their precious little time to read this and the ones who took even more time to review it! Lol... So, I now I don't have excuses to update this late (More than 3 weeks I think lol) but at least let me try lol... First, I don't have internet at home so I have to beg for someone to have pity for me and just lend me their computer to update, as I did today lol... Thanks bro! Anyways, also there is the fact that about two weeks ago I travelled to Argentina for the Arctic Monkeys' concert, which by the way was amazing! The best time I've ever had! But that has nothing to do with this lol... And also the fact that I had a major writer's block and I just couldn't get this chapter to go anywhere... But anyways, those were my horrible reasons and I hope that you can understand... With that said, on with this chapter! Enjoy it!

Oh... One last thing... I'm so sorry that I forgot to put the Disclaimer in the last chapter... Hopefully Moonscoop won't sue me lol...

So... I definitely don't own Code Lyoko but I do own the 1st. Season in DVD lol! Nah... Code Lyoko is by owned by Moonscoop, France 3 and Canal J and this fic is written only for my entertainment and your disgrace lol!

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

**P.O.V. Change**

**---------------**Change of scene

**CHAPTER 2 – ****BACK IN THE PICTURE**

"Poliakoff?"

"I'm present, sir"

"Belpois?"

"Present, sir"

"Gauthier?"

"Present, sir"

"Pichon?"

"Present, sir"

"LeDuc?"

"Right here, sir"

"Stern?"

"Here, sir"

"Della Robbia? Della Robbia? Della Robbia! I'm talking to you"

"Huh? Oh! Here I am, sir... Ummm... Where is Jimbo anyways?"

"It's Jim for you Della Robbia! I will not aloud you to talk to me in that tone!"

"Sorry, sir... But Odd has a point, where is Jim?"

"Yeah, he's right!"

"Yeah, where is him?"

"He's probably sleeping with his teddy bear!"

"Hahahaha! He fell asleep"

"Or maybe he's trying to get a date with Ms. Hertz"

"ENOUGH! I WILL NOT ALOUD YOU TO TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT A TEACHER!"

"Sorry, sir. But... Since he's not here... Will you teach us P.E. now Principal Delmas?"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Well sir... Are you?"

"Stern! Della Robbia! To my office now! Immediately"

"But..."

"But nothing! Off you go!"

"Yeah, sir..."

**Jeremie's P.O.V.**

_And there they go again. This is the fourth time this week in the Principal's office... I just don't seem to get it... All has __been very weird since we shut XANA down... Or so it seems... Ulrich and Odd just do everything they can to piss off the teachers, they pull up pranks on everyone, doesn't pay attention in class... I mean... Not that the both of them never paid attention in class, but this has gone to far! It looks like they do it on purpose... For fun or something... Well, I can't blame them... It has really been quiet since that they... We just live through the day, nothing ever happens... No XANA attacks to look for, no factory to go to and most certainly no world to save... Who would have said that they would miss XANA that much! I think thay they really liked being heroes... Plus, the whole school has gone... I don't know... Strange maybe? Principal Delmas is always worried and running from one place to the other... Jim is not showing up for his classes anymore... Not even for Yumi and Ulrich's Pencak Silat lessons... I don't know... But there's definitely something strange going on..._

"See! See what your stupid friends did? They made my dad angry! Now he's never going to buy me the new Subdigitals album that I asked him! All thanks to you!" complained Sissy...

"Stupid friends? You mean Ulrich too?" I asked her offended

"Umm... No! Just that knucklehead of Odd!" said Sissy, not too convinced

"Sissy, why don't you take that tiny rock that is inside of your head supposedly called 'brain' for a walk and leave Jeremie alone?" said Aelita, coming to my rescue and saving me from her

"Ughh!" was the only thing that Sissy could say as she walked away from us with her hands on her hips

_Well, I guess some things never change..._

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Ms. Ishiyama! This is the third time I'm asking you something and you don't answer! I'm afraid that I'll have to send you to the Principal's office" said Mr. Fumet, the History teacher

And without hesitation, Yumi sighed and got up of her desk, closed her books, putted them on her backpack and headed to the door and left the classroom. As soon as she did everyone started whispering about why Yumi was acting so strangely these past days. She always was paying attention to class and taking notes, so there was no reason for her to act like she was doing.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fumet..." said William Dunbar getting up and raising his hand as high as he could

"Yes, Mr. Dunbar? Are you going to ask me something regarding the French Revolution?" asked Mr. Fumet directly

"No, Mr. Fumet..."

"Then I would appreciate that you sit down properly and start writing what's on the board like everyone else does" interrupted Mr. Fumet in a polite but very darkly way while beginning to write on the board again

"Actually, Mr. Fumet... It's about Yumi..." said William, not sitting down. Everyone started whispering again. Mr. Fumet stopped writing but he didn't turn around to face William

"What about Ms. Ishiyama?" asked Mr. Fumet, still not facing him

"Well, if you don't mind... I would like to go out and talk to her... She's going through a rough time you know?" said William

"And may I know what's troubling her?" asked Mr. Fumet, turning around and staring at him, everyone got quiet as he putted his book and chalk on the desk

"Well... Um..." William started. _Shoot! I haven't thought of that! Why he wants to know? He just could've sent me to the Principal's office for challenging him! No... He's Mr. Fumet... He wouldn't buy that... Think fast William... Everyone's looking at you! _"Um..." _I know! Yeah, that would do it! Oh, I'm so dead when she finds out... _"An... Um... An aunt of hers back in Japan... Um... Died... Yeah... Um... She was pretty close to her and um... She just found out about it and um... I would like to talk to her and... Make sure that she's OK... Yeah... That..." William said.

He was pretty scared, but he tried to stay still and he commanded his face to stay as serious and convincing as it could. He couldn't believe that he lied like that, but he needed to talk to her, and that was the only thing that he could think of. Everyone started to whisper even louder now, Mr. Fumet just stayed there staring at him. William saw his expression and thought _C'mon... How could I think that he would've believe that... Now I'm probably getting detention for lying or something... Gosh! How could I be so stupid!_

"Are you aware that leaving this room right now will affect your grade in this class, Mr. Dunbar?" asked Mr. Fumet. William was relieved. _He actually bought that! _He thought...

"I'm... I'm fully aware of that, sir" said William in a determined tone

"Then you are free to go, Mr. Dunbar" said Mr. Fumet, already writing on the board again

"Tha... Thanks, sir" said William

"Now, please Mr. Dunbar... Leave the room before I change my mind..." whispered Mr. Dunbar and William was heading to the door when Mr. Fumet whispered "And Mr. Dunbar... Please come here for a second... I almost forgot..." and he, again, left his book and chalk in the desk, grabbed a notebook and he wrote something before pulled out the written piece of paper and gave it to him, William read it and then he gulped

"De... Detention, sir?" was the only thing that William was able to say, as he looked up and down the paper several times "But I... thought..."

"Yes, William... But you know... I have a reputation to maintain... So please take this paper to Nicole and head to the Principal's office..." whispered Mr. Fumet, and winked at him... "Now... Please go Mr. Dunbar... And please close the door while you leave" said again, but this time he said it for everyone to hear. William stared at him for a few seconds and then he finally left the classroom.

William then headed to the Principal's office, which was pretty close from the History class, he wandered through the halls until he reached a door with a sign that read "Administrative office", and he entered. It was a large room with loads of chairs on one side and a large desk on the other side, where the secretary, Nicole, was typing on a computer

"Hello, William. Long time no see. What's bringing you over here? I hope it's not a..." said Nicole but she got quiet when William showed the piece of paper that Mr. Fumet gave him. Nicole then sighed and continued "...detention note... William! I thought that you were behaving now! Well, I think that you can wait in the Conference room since Principal Delmas is covering for Jim's class with the 9th Graders..." and she pointed at a door in front of her that read "Conference Room"

"Sure Nicole... Thanks" and William headed for the door and opened it. He found himself in the room that he hadn't entered in a long, long time, since he was trapped in Lyoko actually. It was a large room with a large, oak wood table and lots of chairs around it, all but one occupied, the one that wasn't was taken by none other than Yumi.

"Yumi!" William said and he took the chair that was next to her. He just stared at her

"William... Hi..." said Yumi

"Yumi, what's wrong with you... This day you've been..."

"Nothing, William..."

"Come on Yumi! You can tell me... We're friends after all right?" said William with a smile. Yumi smiled also

"It's nothing really, William... But thanks for asking anyways..."

"Well, I tried right?" said William at the same time that the door was opened and two figures entered the room

"Well... Look who we found here, Ulrich... The dream couple huh?"

"Oh shut up, Odd!"

"Yumi... William... Why are you guys here? Detention?" said Ulrich in a sad tone. He was definitely not happy about seeing Yumi and William together

"Well yeah... Not paying attention at Fumet's class" William answered "And you?"

"The same... Well, it was pretty stupid actually... Just for asking Delmas if he was going to teach us P.E. since Jim was absent again! But I'm afraid that we'll have to wait for Delmas 'cause he's leaving school again" said Odd, getting a notebook out of his backpack and starting to draw stuff

"Again?" said Yumi, taking interest in what Odd said "I think this is a bit strange, isn't it? I mean... He walking in and out of the school everyday and not telling anyone a thing... Not even the teachers know what's up with him..."

"Well, yeah... Maybe he's having trouble about school" William said

"Or maybe he's having health problems" Yumi said, worried

"Or maybe he's side kicking Spider Man and he has to answer the Red Line to save the city!" said an excited Odd while showing everyone a drawing of Principal Delmas in red and blue tights, similar to Spider Man's but in the middle of the suit instead of a spider it had an 'SP' written

"What does 'SP' stand for?" Ulrich asked

"Spider Principal!" Odd yelled

"ODD!" everyone yelled as they fell from their chairs and then they all laughed, but then the door opened for the second time and Nicole entered the room

"Yumi, William, Odd, Ulrich... Principal Delmas is ready to see you in his office... But I'm afraid to tell you that he's not happy..." and that said everyone exited the conference room and entered Principal Delmas' office, where he was sitting in his big red leather armchair with a not so happy expression in his face

"Here they are, sir" said Nicole as Yumi and Ulrich sat in chairs and William and Odd stood beside them

"Thanks, Nicole... Please, call this number" and he handed Nicole a piece of paper, his hands shaking "And tell them that... The package has been sent... And if they call again... Tell them... Tell them that everything was been taken care of... Yeah... Just tell them that... If they want more information tell them to call me personally..." said Principal Delmas in a frightened tone

"Su... Sure, sir... Right away" and Nicole left the office. Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other and their looks said to each other that something was definitely not right at school

"Now... First things first... Mr. Dunbar... I was not expecting this type of behavior form you... So for today you are forgiven, but you are leaving this room with a warning... If you end up here again you'll get detention or even suspended... Is that clear, Mr. Dunbar?" asked Principal Delmas very calmly

"Yeah... I mean... Yes, sir" said William

"OK, Mr. Dunbar... You can leave..."

"Sure, sir. Thank you very much" and William left the room, not without looking at Yumi, Odd and Ulrich.

"Now... I'm getting a little bit tired of seeing the three of you in here, especially you two" Principal Delmas said pointing at Ulrich and Odd "So... Ms. Ishiyama... What's you're excuse today?"

"None, sir..." Yumi said, pretty determined

"So none huh? And what about you two... Any excuses for disrespecting me?"

"I don't think so, sir" Ulrich said

"I'm getting tired of that one too, Mr. Stern" said Principal Delmas very coolly "You three gained a call of warning to your parents and a month of cleaning the cafeteria after dinner!"

"But, sir..." started Odd

"No buts, Mr. Della Robbia! I'm getting sick of having you in here I think this will teach you a lesson! You'll start today..."

"But, sir... I don't eat dinner here... I'm not a boarder..."

"Well... I guess you'll start to eat dinner here today Ms. Ishiyama! So... Are we clear?"

"Yeah" the three said

"I SAID ARE WE CLEAR?!" Principal Delmas yelled

"Yes, sir!" the three said again in unison

"Now leave my office before I change my mind and decide to suspend you! Which is what you three deserve!" said Principal Delmas very coolly and the three of them left the office as Principal Delmas said through the intercom "Nicole, let Rosa now that Ms. Ishiyama and Mr.'s Stern and Della Robbia are cleaning the cafeteria every night starting today"

When Yumi, Ulrich and Odd left the office they heard Nicole say to them "You're lucky... You know that right?" with a serious tone in her voice

"Why? He had no right in suspending us! Did he?" Odd said, defending himself like it was a life-or-death situation "I mean, we didn't do anything wrong!"

"Maybe not... But consider yourself lucky... He already suspended three people today! I just want to warn you something, stop getting yourselves in trouble... Even if the teacher is wrong... You end up here one more time and you'll get suspended... Or worse... You can even get expelled... You don't have to mess around with the Principal's mood this days... OK?" said Nicole very seriously, the three guys looked at each other and assented

"So, go to the cafeteria. It lunch time... And remember... Behave! And warn William for me too OK?"

"Sure, Nicole... Thanks" Ulrich said

"Now go! You are not allowed to hang around here anymore. Plus I have to make an very important phone call as you've heard the Principal ordering me" and Nicole picked up the phone and started to dial the number that Principal Delmas gave her. Ulrich gestured Yumi and Odd to get closer to him and whispered "Hey guys... Maybe we should stick around and see what's this all about... Apparently that phone call is extremely important..."

"Yeah, you're right" Yumi whispered "Maybe it's some reason why Delmas is acting all weird"

"OK, this is the plan... Odd, go and find Jeremie and Aelita, tell them to meet us at our room and stay with them... Don't tell them anything until Yumi and I are back OK?"

"Gotcha!" and with a salute sign Odd sped up like a thunder and exited the room

"Now, Yumi, you go and guard the teacher's lounge... Make sure that anyone comes this way OK?"

"Hey, but what I'm supposed to say?" asked Yumi

"I don't know! That... Um... You're aunt from Japan died... You're smart, Yumi! You'll come up with something!" and with that said Yumi blushed furiously, so did Ulrich when he found out what he said

"Um... And what will you do?" Yumi asked, still blushing but she tried to hide it by changing the subject

"I'll hide and try to hear the conversation..." Ulrich said

"Oh... OK... Um... Right... So... Do you really think that I'm smart?" Yumi asked, blushing even more than before

"Um..." Ulrich started while rubbing the back of his neck like he always does when he's nervous "Yes, Yumi. I think you're the third smartest person I've ever met... Now go Yumi! We're wasting time!"

"I'm... I'm on it, sir!" Yumi exclaimed as Ulrich blushed from this commentary, and she went to the teacher's lounge which was located at the end of a hallway next to Nicole's desk. Ulrich hid in that very same hallway since it was the best, nearest hide place where he was able to hear everything Nicole said

"Um, hello... I'm calling in behalf of Kadic Junior High... Yeah... Yes, Jean-Pierre Delmas... This is Nicole speaking... Sure, I can hold on... Um... hello Mr. Gunsett, Mr. Delmas wants to say to you that the package has been sent and I'm sure that'll arrive any time this afternoon OK?... Actually, sir, Mr. Delmas has told me that if you had any questions about the new School Board that you should call him personally... Yes, sir... Um... Right now he's not in his office but maybe... Oh, do you want me to tell him that?... Sure, sir... That you have the date for the change... Sure, I'll let him now... OK, sir... No, it's no trouble at all! OK... Good day to you too... I'll be expecting you're call... Bye..." and Nicole hung up the phone, got up and left the office in a rush. Ulrich sighed, he was hoping that he would get more specific information. _New School Board? Date for the change? The change? What's that all about? Well, it didn't seem like Nicole knew anything, so maybe she's in the void like we are... Well, Jeremie will find this very interesting... _he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by some footsteps that were coming from the teacher's lounge

"Ms. Ishiyama, I'm really sorry about your loss. You have my deepest condolences..." Mrs. Hertz, the chemistry teacher said as she was walking out of the teacher's lounge and heading towards Ulrich's location

"Condolences?" a very intrigued Yumi asked, as she tried to block her way

"Well, yes! I mean... For your aunt... I heard it from Mr. Fumet... She was pretty close to you right?" asked a worried Mrs. Hertz as she finally stopped walking and stood there watching Yumi

"Huh?" Yumi said as she tried to cover for Ulrich who was standing just behind her "Oh! Yes..." she said as she finally got what Mrs. Hertz was trying to say "Yes... My aunt... She was a nice lady... She died of... Of... Of lung cancer... Yes... Of that... Well thanks Mrs. Hertz! I appreciate that..."

"Well, Ms. Ishiyama, if you excuse me now I have to go to the laboratory to pick some..." and the sound of the bell interrupted her "Oh my! Lunch time already? Well, I guess I can go later. Take care Ms. Ishiyama" and the Mrs. Hertz turned around and entered the teacher's lounge again, Yumi sighed in relief, so did Ulrich

"We almost got caught!" Ulrich said "Come on Yumes... Let's get out of here until someone comes" and he turned around and headed for the exit door when Yumi asked him "Are you a psychic or something, Ulrich?" Ulrich turned around with a confused expression on his face "What do you mean?" he asked

"Well! Did you not hear what Mrs. Hertz was talking about?!" Yumi asked in disbelief

"Yeah, but what about it? Oh! You used that excuse! Hahahaha! She bought it!" Ulrich said laughing

"It's not funny, Ulrich!" Yumi exclaimed

"Sorry, Yumi... I just" Ulrich said, suddenly stopping laughing

"It's not that, Ulrich!" Yumi interrupted him "It's just that... I didn't tell her anything! She said that all by herself!"

"WHAT? SHE DID?!" Ulrich asked loudly

"Yeah! How could she know that I was going to tell her that!" Yumi said, heading for the door with Ulrich following her

"Maybe I am a psychic!" Ulrich said in a happy tone, Yumi looked at him, hit his arm gently and said "Come on... You are starting to sound like Odd! Now let's go! It's been a while now since we sent Odd to look for Jeremie and Aelita... Maybe they're already waiting for us" and when Yumi was about to grab the doorknob, she saw the door open right in front of her, and if it wasn't for her great reflexes she would've been knock out by the door, Ulrich and Yumi freaked out thinking that maybe was Nicole or the Principal who was coming

"Hey guys, we've been waiting for you real long! Will you come or are you going to stay there and kiss all day long?" asked none other than Odd and with that said he left, leaving Ulrich and Yumi blushing furiously for the 3rd time today

"Um... Let's go... Odd's right" said Ulrich and headed for his room

"Um... Ulrich?" Yumi asked very softly, but Ulrich heard anyways and he stopped his pace and turned around

"Yeah, Yumi?" said Ulrich

"Um... When you said... Um... That I was the third smartest person that you've ever met... Who... Who are the ones that I have to beat?" asked Yumi still very softly, afraid that Ulrich might've not heard, but again, Ulrich heard what she said and he got near her

"Jeremie and Aelita, respectively... But, there's no need to beat them... I like you just the way you are... The third smartest person I've ever met..." Ulrich whispered to her ear, they both were very red, and he felt his face very warm

"I knew it. I think I like being third..." Yumi said smiling, Ulrich smiled also, her smile made him really happy and made him smile also "Now, let's go!" she said

"This is probably the 30th time that some of us say that today, you know?" Ulrich said laughing "But we should... I have some news that they'll find very interesting"

Yay! My second chapter! The title "Back in the Picture" means that even though Yumi, Ulrich and Odd had their own problems and where a little bit distracted from school and everything because of that, thanks to that little secret that the Principal is hiding, they got back together and they will fight everything to know what's going on at Kadic... It's also a The Rasmus song that I strongly recommend, that's from where I got the name.

I hope this is long enough to keep your interest and to make up for the whole month that I didn't update!

Code Lyoko finally ended! In France I mean... I'm sad about that... I won't say much in case that you haven't seen the episode but it's really... um... how to say it... strange maybe... the way that it ended... actually I was expecting something more exciting and I DEFENITELY didn't expected what happened at the end! Pretty lame actually... But I hope that there's a fifth season... I really do because I'm not happy with the results...

Anyways, lots and lots of conversations in this chapter... Also a little bit of UxY right? And also special guest apparition by Nicole, Kadic's secretary, Mr. Fumet, the History teacher and this Mr. Gunsett that we have no clue that he is right?

With that said, please stay tuned, or online in this case lol, for the next chapter and please remember to hit that little purple button at the end that says "Go" and leave a review telling me suggestions, congratulations, flames or even death notes lol! Also if you saw Code Lyoko's last episode and you would like to criticize it with me you're officially encouraged to do so... And also I would like you to tell me if the grammar is OK so I can get better... And I think that all...

Read you next chapter! R&R! Yours Truly, Kuki!


End file.
